


We'll Walk Across The Moon

by Haanbeii



Series: Pretty Cure By Haan Side Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: (kinda?), Accidental Confession, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Let's go lesbians!, Loneliness, Longing, Love Confessions, Moon-viewing, Moonlight Confession, Pining, Takes place about 3 years after Miracle Shine with minimal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: After graduation, Rumi is left unsure of her future and unoptimistic. All alone in America, she decides to make new friends and figure out if astronomy is really the career path she wants to go down.Later, Rumi moves into her dorm at Monarch University.Finally, Rumi and Ebony watch the moon in Rumi's hometown.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ebony | Cure Dawn/Tsukino Rumi | Cure Celestial
Series: Pretty Cure By Haan Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953901





	We'll Walk Across The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn't the miracle shine content you wanted to see, huh?
> 
> it's also a bit messy, but i just wanted to write some post-series ebyrumi. you're free to see each section as it's own little snippet, and the whole thing as a collection of different stories.
> 
> 1 kudo and i will give penny her own photography cure form.
> 
> let me know if you liked this! i might write more for this (and even crystal heart!)
> 
> im planning on putting the world stage chapter 1 up again, just because 'why not'. it's up to me if i want to continue on with it right now.
> 
> speaking of continuing on, i'm working on crystal heart chapter 12! it will come out... eventually.

It was hard to say goodbye.

Ayane and Tamashi were scouted for a prestigious school, the same university Kotone went to. Mika, Yuri, and Chikami were going there as well. Fuu was also scouted for a culinary school nearby. Yuusha was heading home to The Land of Miracles.

And so was Ebony.

Rumi was… unsure. She had applied to said prestigious university, but because her grades were worse than everyone else’s, she had never opened the envelope, believing it to be a guaranteed rejection.

So, here she was, living in a temporary apartment, until she figured out if she was going to go to a college in American, or back in Japan, because she was certain that the university most of her friends were going to was just out of reach.

The cherry on top was that she just wasn’t sure if astronomy was a viable career path for her. It was her passion, her hobby, and she had a talent for it, but she wasn’t sure if she could see herself doing it forever.

Everything was just… a mess. Ayane, Fuu, and Chikami went home to Japan with their families before coming back to America for college, and Tamashi and Mika had gone to stay at Happiness Labs for the summer break. Yuri was the only one around, and even he was busy, since he had a boyfriend. Ebony had promised to call, and both promised to visit the other, but whenever Rumi came to visit or tried to call, Ebony always seemed to be busy.

Rumi felt disconnected from her friends, and the person she loved. She supposed it was for the best that she never confessed to Ebony.

If she had gone back to Japan with her family, she would have at least had her mother, father, and Mihono. But no, she wanted to stay here, alone, in a cheap apartment.

Three years really could change a person. They said that anyone can be a Pretty Cure, no matter how old they are. They’d always have access to their powers. But now, was Rumi even Pretty Cure material? She was questioning her hobby, she was questioning herself, and she was so terribly lonely.

So it was time to search and look for a new career option, and some new friends. Rumi signed up for a group that went around and searched for career options. These were other people like her, who were searching for something to do with their lives.

It was all fun and games. They tried coding, they tried robotics, they tried writing. Then, they tried ice skating, fashion designing, cooking, singing and dancing. And Rumi could handle that. The next meeting however, was where she snapped.

“Alright, everyone.” the group’s leader, Bobby Klein, said as his eyes moved over the group. “Today we’re going to be doing some photography.”

The other members of the group nodded, and were very happy with this, but Rumi’s heart sank. She thought of Ebony, and how much she missed her and wanted to see her. But, she had managed through her other friends’ hobbies, why wouldn’t she be able to get through Ebony’s?

“Rumi, are you okay?” one of her new friends, Penny, asked her. Rumi nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

“I’m okay Penny! Let’s go take some photos!” the blue haired girl declared, grabbing a camera and heading out of the building, Penny following behind her.

The two walked close together, looking around for something to take a picture of. Penny stopped every so often, extremely curious and trying to figure out how the camera worked. She seemed so happy, and so into it. It reminded Rumi of… her.

Soon, Rumi settled on taking a picture of the summer trees in the park. The park by Frosty Cream, where she worked. The park by Hope Academy. The park where she, Ayane, Fuu, and Tamashi learned Kotone was Cure Harmony. The park where she and her friends often hung out. The park that meant so much to her.

She was losing her composure already, but as she went to take a photo of the big tree where she had met Kotone, she saw a girl with white hair in a braid down her back, like Ebony had started styling her hair at the beginning of their junior year.

The camera took a photo. Rumi fell to her knees and sobbed.

“Rumi! Rumi, are you okay?” Penny rushed to her side, embracing her and stroking her head, trying to calm her down. “What’s wrong, did something happen?”

“I miss her, Penny. I miss Ebony so much!” Rumi sobbed, burying her face into Penny’s chest. “She… she’s my best friend and she’s so far away, and every time I try to talk to her or visit her, she’s always busy and… has she moved on without me?”

Penny was silent, unsure of how to respond, but she kept stroking Rumi’s head and hugging her until she calmed down. “Do you want me to walk you back to the building and then take you home?”

Rumi nodded. The two stood up and Penny took Rumi’s hand, and led her back to the group’s building, where they returned the cameras, and then took her home.

“Do you want to talk, Ru?” Penny asked, sitting down on Rumi’s bed alongside her companion. Rumi nodded.

“I love Ebony. I’ve loved her since we really became friends. I love her so much, and I never told her. But, she went back home, which is far away. Photography was her passion. And that girl, she reminded me of Ebony.” Rumi began, her violet eyes moving to look at a photograph they had all taken on the final day of their senior year, with everyone’s significant other, and then to one they took of only Yuusha and the other Pretty Cures, alongside Yuri and Chikami. “We haven’t spoken in a month. She’s always busy. I’m scared she’s moved on, without me.”

Rumi’s walls were littered with photographs Ebony had taken, photographs of all of them, photographs of just Rumi and Ebony photographs of just Rumi or just Ebony.

“I-I just… I just want to see her again. I want to know where I’m going to go. I want to know what I’m going to do. My grades aren’t good enough to get into the college my friends are going to, I’m sure, so I haven’t opened the letter.”

“Rumi, it’s okay. Let’s open the letter together.” Penny’s bright blue eyes glanced into Rumi’s purple ones, and Rumi nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she stood up and retrieved the letter. She opened it, but didn’t unfold it, and then handed it to Penny.

“Open it for me.” she whispered, looking away from the letter, “Then read it.”

Penny unfolded the letter and paused for a moment, reading over the letter, before taking a deep breath and beginning to read.

“Rumi Tsukino. Congratulations on your acceptance to our astronomy program. On the behalf of everyone at Monarch University, I’m happy to welcome you to-”

“Oh my God,” Rumi whispered, cutting her off. She repeated herself, slowly getting louder. She hugged Penny and began to cry again, though this time tears of joy. “I did it, Penny! I did it! Oh my God, I have to tell Ayane, Fuu, Tamashi, Kotone, everybody!”

Penny smiled, hugging Rumi once more. “I’m so happy for you Rumi! I’m going to Monarch too, but I’m an undecided major.” The brunette grinned. “You should introduce me to your friends once we start!”

Rumi nodded, smiling at Penny. She could be with her friends, both new and old. Even if Ebony wasn’t there.

\- - - -

Over the next few weeks, Rumi continued to attend the group’s meetings just to make sure she was sure she wanted to major in astronomy. If she didn’t, she’d definitely make it her minor. 

Penny had found passion in photography, just as Ebony did. Rumi was happy for her. She still had other friends in the group, so she wasn’t lonely.

“Today we’re going to be observing professionals at a hospital,” Bobby said as the group settled down. Rumi was scared she would mess something up, but Bobby’s enthusiasm and encouragement to other members of the group inspired her to give it a try.

“We’re going to be split into groups of two, each with a medical professional you can observe.” Bobby told them, and then listed off pairings.

Rumi and her partner observed their assigned nurse. He checked patients' health, administered medication, and told doctors the patient’s information. He also did a lot more.

Rumi was intrigued. Nurses help people out, just like she had done once upon a time. Sometimes, they couldn’t save everyone, and Rumi was familiar with that, especially since some of the Council members were long past the point of redemption. It was also rewarding to help others, and Rumi had felt that way when she saved all those people as Cure Celestial.

She called Penny and all her friends that night, and the next morning she called Monarch University to change her major.

\- - - -

“It sucks you weren’t able to find a roommate yourself, Rumi.” Penny said, as she and Rumi were walking into Monarch University’s dorms.

Penny had actually matched with Ayane, and Tamashi and Chikami were rooming together. Yuri and his boyfriend were rooming together as well. Mika, on the other hand, had found someone on a roommate matching site and had talked to her.

Rumi, however, wasn’t able to find someone she clicked with, so she was randomly assigned a roommate.

She had talked to Ebony a lot more, as she wasn’t as busy as she was before. But, neither of them ended up finding a time where they both were free. Rumi still missed her.

“See you, Penny!” Rumi waved as they reached Penny and Ayane’s dorm. The brunette waved back. And so, Rumi continued on to her own dorm, humming softly along the way and praying that her roommate was nice. After spending so much time with Ebony as her roommate, she couldn’t imagine having anyone else as a roommate. But, of course, she would learn to like her roommate regardless.

“Hello?” Rumi knocked, opening the door. “Ah!”

Her roommate’s face was covered by a black book. She wore a short sleeved gray shirt, and jean shorts, and she had a pair of white sandals on her feet. She moved the book to reveal dual colored black-and-white hair, each half of her hair being one color, that was tied in a long braid down her back.

Red eyes stared into Rumi’s purple ones, and both were speechless for a second, before the other young woman threw her book down and got up, running over to Rumi and embracing her.

“Rumi…” she whispered, and Rumi felt tears prick at her own eyes as the taller girl held her close. Rumi could feel hot tears being shed onto her shoulder, and then she herself couldn’t hold back the waterworks.

“Ebony,” Rumi managed to choke out, because when she cried, she did not do so gracefully. She sobbed, didn’t care how awful she looked while doing so, as long as nobody she didn’t know well enough was around.. If Rumi cried around someone, it meant she trusted them.

Tsukino Rumi trusted Kurosawa Ebony with her life, her heart, her feelings. Perhaps, in another life or time, Rumi would entrust her love to Ebony.

“I’m so sorry,” Ebony whispered, still unwilling to let her best friend out of her grasp. “I was helped out with reconstruction in The Land Of Miracles, and when I was free, I was so tired. I wasn’t sure I was going to come back to Earth, but I was scouted for Monarch, and I decided to go here after some time. I’m so, so sorry for not telling you, Rumi.”

“It’s okay, Ebony-chan,” Rumi replied, adding the honorific she had dropped a year or two ago when she really started to mature.

The sun was among the stars once again.

\- - - -

That October, Monarch University allowed for students to go on break. Rumi went home to Japan for Tsukimi, the moon viewing festival, and Ebony came with.

The two sat on a bench at the top of a raised hill, all alone. It was only the two of them.

Lilac and crimson orbs stared at the moon, a sense of wonder overtaking them. Sitting here, all alone, in the moonlight almost seemed romantic.

“It’s beautiful.” Ebony quietly said, slowly reaching for Rumi’s hand and gently grasping it with her pale hand.

Rumi giggled in response, turning to look at her companion. “It really is. I’m glad I can share this with you. Even if your last name is Japanese, you still don’t know much about Japan’s traditions, right? I wouldn’t mind teaching you and taking you along when I celebrate them here, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I would love that.” Ebony smiled gently at Rumi, who’s cheeks flushed a light pink.

They watched the moon for a while longer, until Ebony felt something on her shoulder. Rumi had laid her head on her shoulder. Ebony chuckled a bit.

“Silly girl,” she whispered, “doing things like this will only make me love you more.”

“Huh?”

Ebony’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Rumi, who’s head had shot up from her shoulder. Their eyes locked once more.

“I thought you were asleep.” Ebony said, looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean to tell you. I’m sorry if it’s weird.”

“I’m a lesbian, Ebony.” Rumi began after a long, awkward pause. “And… I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

Ebony was speechless after her confession, unsure of what to do or say. Hesitantly, she put her hands on Rumi’s cheeks and came closer, lingering to make sure Rumi was allowing her to do so. Rumi did not pull away, in fact, she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ebony, and whispered, “I want to be your girlfriend, Ebony,” when they separated. And who was Ebony to refuse the person she loved?

A single word left her mouth, their only witness being the moon both girls loved dearly. The sun, the moon, and stars were also very close to each other, weren’t they?


End file.
